


The Cat

by miss_fictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fictions/pseuds/miss_fictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is hit by a car while trying to rescue a small kitten and something weird starts happening. And that is the cat turning into a human and attacking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!! With the lamest fic ever lmao  
> Hope you still enjoy it!
> 
> Portuguese version (by me as well): http://fanfiction.com.br/historia/559483/O_Gato/capitulo/1/

It’s been 52 days since Jean left me. Fifty-two long days struggling to move on and not being able to because everything reminds me of him. Going to college is hell; all my friends were his friends and, naturally, sided with him, so I was left alone.

It’s funny because he's the one who cheated on me and he still managed to leave the story scratchless. I’m the bad person who never showed my affection towards him and never gave him what he wanted.

Oh please.

As much as I wanted to hate him, I can’t. The pain I feel since he left is bigger than everything.

But I needed to get off bed and force myself to follow the flow of life. College still goes on, and in a year I’ll graduate and this nightmare will end.

I get off my bed and begin my morning obligations such as brushing my teeth and showering. Since I didn't have time to cook anything, I decide to eat breakfast at the cafeteria down the street and head there.

My headphones were my salvation; they distracted me from real life and kept me from thinking too much about my loneliness. I put them on automatically before going out and walk not minding anyone around me.

Well, almost anyone.

As I was about to cross the road, I notice a small kitten crossing on the other side. Cars weren't stopping, probably not seeing it, and I just couldn't let that happen. I run to him and grab him protectively in my arms. He was black as the night and so small and skinny that seemed unhealthy. Poor thing.

The image of him meowing to me is the last thing I see, though, before a car sends me to the ground and makes me knock my head. Damn headphones that kept me from hearing my surroundings.

~*~ 

I didn't die, though. When I regain my consciousness I’m on a hospital room with tubes filling my arm with some substance.

“Oh thank god, Eren!” I hear my sister’s voice and turn my head to the side. “I’d kill you if you died.”

“Mikasa…” I try to speak, but my mouth felt dry and my movements were sluggish.

“Don’t force yourself.” She stands from the chair beside the bed and presses a button over my head. “I called the doctor. You stay quiet.”

It’s not like I felt like moving, anyway. My body was heavy and wasn't responding me.

“Hey, baby boy finally woke up!” A doctor walks in and comes to me. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak.” I mumble.

“It’s just because of the anesthesia, it’ll pass soon.” She scribbles something on her clipboard. “How’s your head?”

“I don’t know.” I close my eyes. Then the image of the cat comes back to my mind again. “Where’s the cat?”

“It’s with me.” Mikasa says. “I still can’t believe you almost killed yourself for a cat.”

“You were lucky to not fall into a coma, you knocked your head pretty hard.” The doctor completes.

“When can I go home?”

“Tomorrow or the day after, maybe. We need to make sure your brain is really fine.”

Damn, all I needed now is two days in a hospital. Great.

~*~ 

Fortunately they don’t find anything wrong with my head and send me home a day and a half later. Mikasa gives me a ride from the hospital and brings my new kitten with her. Yeah, I’m adopting him. After almost killing myself for him is what I had to do, anyway.

“Are you really going to be okay alone?” She asks after leaving me in my apartment.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I feel fine.” I fall in my couch, letting the kitten play over it.

“Well, call me if you need anything.” She turns on her heels to the door. “And don’t do anything stupid again.”

Once I’m alone, I play with the kitten, petting his belly and allowing him to bite my finger.

“You need a name, don’t you?” I say on that stupid tone I use for pets.

Suddenly a name floats in my head. Levi. I had no idea where it came from, but once I look to the kitten again, I feel like the name was meant for him.

“Levi sounds good?” I asks, petting his belly again. “Then Levi it is.”

Finally I wasn't alone anymore.

~*~ 

I sleep like a rock and wake up too late to go to class on the next day, so I stay in the bed for more half an hour until I notice Levi is not with me.

“Levi?” I call, standing up slowly and feeling a pain in the back of my head.

I walk to the living room, looking for him, and hear noises coming from the kitchen. First I think it could be Levi messing up something, but then I realize the noises were pretty much like someone was cooking.

“Mikasa?” I call, with no answer. She was the only one who had copies of my keys to come inside, and it made sense that she got worried and decided to appear to make sure I was okay.

I step slowly towards the kitchen, alert, and find someone stretching to get something on the cabinet. A short black haired guy that I've never seen before.

“Who are you?” I ask, scared. “How did you get in here?”

He turns to me and looks me with his intense eyes. They were somehow familiar, which was scary.

“You’re up.” He says in a low and velvet-like voice. “I’m making your breakfast.”

He walks to the oven and continues frying an egg like it was the most natural thing in the world. “You, uh… You’re probably in the wrong apartment.” I say.

“How could I? You’re the one who brought me inside.” He turns to me again.

“I don’t remember bringing a guy inside yesterday.” I frown. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Levi, dumbass.” He shrugs. “Here, I made your eggs just the way you like.”

I was either hallucinating or this guy was nuts. I start laughing and leave the kitchen, looking to the floor.

“Levi, where are you?” I ask, looking for the kitten in the corners.

Then the guy appears from the kitchen.

“Did you call?” He stops by the door. “Come on and eat before it’s cold.”

I was seriously going insane. I look to him and find him staring at me curiously, and it makes me so angry that I go back to my room and slam the door closed.

I would sleep and he would disappear when I wake up.

~*~ 

I black out again for almost the entire day and it was exactly what I needed. Once I wake up, I stretch, yawn and snap each bone of my body before standing up. My stomach was hurting in hunger, so I unlock the door to head to the kitchen. No sign of the black haired guy, thank goodness. I was probably dreaming or something.

“Levi?” I call, looking to the floor.

Soon a kitty appears from the kitchen, meowing high. Oh you cutie pie… He was probably as hungry as I was. I go in the kitchen and find something for us to eat, and later I grab him in my arms and hug him protectively. All I needed now was a company like this.

I sit on the couch to watch TV with Levi on my belly, and soon he falls asleep. I was still pretty awake, since I slept a lot, so I grab my phone and reply Mikasa’s text asking me why I missed class (yeah Armin had to tell her that) and I tell her over and over that I’m fine.

I guess I watch two movies before falling asleep on the couch, with Levi still on my belly. I wake up on the next morning with the sound of my phone’s alarm, and, before turning it off, I notice there’s something quite big over me. I open my eyes slowly and see black hair. Oh god.

“H-H-Hey!” I try to sit up, waking up the guy. “Who the hell are you and how did you get in again?”

He stretches carefully, yawning, and finds a better position over my body again, completely ignoring me.

“Hey, get off me!” I yell.

“Ugh, so noisy.” He mumbles, annoyed. “Let me sleep…”

“Didn't you hear me? Who are you?”

“Gosh, I told you already, I’m Levi.” He says, hiding his face in my chest. “You’re comfortable.”

“H-Hey!” I feel so invaded that I grab his arms and pull him away from me. “I’m serious, where did you come from?”

“Are you dumb or what, Eren?” He frowns to me. Gosh, his expression was scary. “I’m Levi, your cat!”

“You can’t be my cat.” I laugh.

“Well, I am.” He gets rid of my grip and stands up. “Want breakfast?”

I was speechless. What the hell was going on? Animals don’t turn into people in real life, this is simply impossible. “I’m going nuts.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll still love you.” He walks calmly to the kitchen. “Want eggs again?”

I grab my phone and send Mikasa a text, _“my cat is a human”_ , and she replies nonchalantly with a _“stop watching tv and don’t miss your class today, idiot”._

“Come here, Eren!” Levi calls from the kitchen and I almost drop my phone on the floor.

I didn't have other option other than going there. Levi was wearing an apron and making eggs again. “I’m going to eat out.” I say.

“Oh.” He visibly saddens up. “When are you coming back?”

“After class.” I leave the kitchen and go back to the room.

I get ready as quickly as I can and go back to the living room. Levi was still there, still wearing an apron and eyeing me intensely.

“I’ll be waiting.” He says, walking to me. I step back as he approaches, until I knock my back on the wall. He tiptoes to get on my height and stares in my eyes with his piercing look. “Don’t be late.”

“Okay.” I mumble, trembling.

Then he kisses me, and I had no other option than kissing him back. And, gosh, his kiss was, uh, hungry? And kind of hot, I have to admit.

“See you soon.” He ends the kiss and taps my chest before walking away.

I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

~*~

At college I tell Armin about my situation, expecting him to believe me unlike my sister did. He listens to my explanation carefully, nodding all the time and seeming deep in thought.

“So?” I ask when I finish. “What do you think is going on?”

“Eren, since I know that your accident didn't cause you any injury, I can see only one explanation for this. I think you need to get over Jean.” He deadpans. “What you’re seeing, your cat turning human and kissing you, is totally an hallucination caused by your emotional state. You miss someone there for you…”

“I’m not that depressed... I guess.”

“Of course you are. You need to get out of that hole, Eren.”

I only thank Armin for his analysis and don’t bring the subject up again. I couldn't be that depressive to be hallucinating this way.

I get home hoping to find only a cat there. Fortunately I do, and I couldn't be happier with that, so I even grab him from the floor and keep holding him all the time. I take him to bed with me and keep him by my side to sleep, not even wanting to think about what I would find in the morning.

“Don’t leave, okay?” I ask, before turning the lights off.

I sleep like a baby through the night. When I wake up, I stretch my body before opening my eyes and my feet meet other feet under the blanket. Oh no, please.

I open my eyes and there he is.

“Okay, this is totally not funny!” I sit up and shake him up. “Wake up, your psycho!”

“Ugh… What is it?” He yawns and stretches.

“I’m serious; I can call the police for you. What are you doing, do you enjoy trying to make other people turn crazy?”

“I’m not doing anything.” He sits up and bends his body closer to mine.

“You’re invading my apartment!”

“I told you already that you’re the one who brought me inside.” He frowns, putting a hand on my chest. “Do you want anything special, master?”

“I want you to get out!” I grab his hand and take it off me.

“Oh, be careful with me.” He speaks angrily, making me release his hand in fear.

I guess I shouldn't have, since the next thing he does is pushing me on the bed and sitting over my body.

“H-Hey, what are you—“

“You saved me, and I’m so grateful for that…” He says, biting his lower lip. “So I’ll do anything to make you feel good, master…”

Oh god. No no no. “Get off me.”

“Don’t you prefer that I get you off?” He bends down, approaching our faces together. “I’ll make sure you’ll like…”

I had to end this before I did anything stupid, so I quickly get him off me, grab my phone on the nightstand and lock myself inside the bathroom. I call the first number that appears on my screen and wait anxiously for them to pick up.

“Mikasa, help me!” I yell.

_“What’s up?”_

“Levi’s attacking me!”

 _“What?”_ She chuckles. _“Is he scratching you or something?”_

“No, I’m serious, damn! He’s a human; he kissed me yesterday and today he almost raped me on the bed!”

_“Woa, wait. Where are you now?”_

“Locked in the bathroom. I need your help!”

_“Okay, I’m coming over.”_

Fifteen minutes later I hear some steps inside my room, and soon someone knocks in the bathroom. “Eren?”

I stand up and open the door. Mikasa was there, frowning at me.

“Where is he?” I ask her.

“Who?” She frowns deeper. “There’s no one here.”

“I’m telling you there is!” I leave the bathroom and walk around the room. No sign of the guy.

“Eren, I’m starting to worry about you.”

“I swear there was a guy here, he kept saying he was Levi and tried to attack me!” I yell.

“Don’t shout.” She rolls her eyes. “The neighbors don’t need to know you’re going crazy.”

Then the cat Levi walks in the room, and Mikasa doesn't hesitate in grabbing him on her arms.

“This cat is demoniac.” I point to him. “I’m serious.”

“Gosh, Eren, calm down.” She pets Levi’s head. “Did you smoke anything?”

“I’m serious!” I wave my hands in the air in frustration. “Take him with you and you’ll see. He turns into a human and attacks you! Sexually!”

“Oh god what’s going on with you.” She sighs. “Okay, I’m taking him with me. And you better calm your head.”

She leaves right after that with Levi, and I fall in my bed in frustration. Great life.

~*~

The day passes calmly until Mikasa appears early in the morning on the next day with Levi again.

“Annie is allergic, I can’t stay with him.” She releases Levi on the floor. “And no, he’s not a demon and he doesn't turn into a human, you weirdo.”

“I’m telling you he does.” I watch as Levi walks to me and passes between my feet.

“Well, then you’ll have to deal with that. Good luck.” She turns on her heels and leaves.

When I’m alone again with Levi, I watch as he meows by my feet, seeming hungry and harmless. He was completely and with no doubts a cat.

“Okay, I’ll get your food.” I step away from him. “Just wait here.”

I turn to walk to the kitchen, but midway I stop. Then I decide to look behind and Levi was no longer a cat.

“I missed you.” He says, sitting on the couch. “I don’t like your sister.”

I yell so loud that probably my entire building heard.

“What the hell?!” I grab my hair in frustration. “Really, what are you?”

“I’m your inner desires, Eren…” He stands up and starts walking to me.

“No no no, you stay there!” I step back.

“I know you want me…” He keeps coming, and I keep stepping back.

“Stay away or I’ll call the police!” I threaten, grabbing my phone from my pocket. “I’m serious!”

“Don’t be afraid, darling…”

I lift my phone and clumsily press the camera button instead of the contacts, and I almost have a heart attack. He wasn't on the screen when I pointed the camera to him. “Shit.”

I pass by him and leave the apartment in a hurry. I was seriously going insane.

The hospital was only a few blocks away. I run as fast as I can there and stop by the balcony, gasping for air.

“Send me to the mental ward, I’m mentally insane!” I yell to the nurse there.

“Excuse me?” She widens her eyes.

“I’m seeing things, help me!” I grab my hair again, pulling it. “I have no idea what’s going on!”

I was probably yelling like the crazy I was, and the entire waiting room was looking to me.

“Sir, I need you to calm down. We’ll soon meet you…”

“You don’t understand! I’m being attacked by something that’s not real!”

“Hey, you.” Someone calls me with a familiar voice and I turn around. My eyes almost fall from the globes.

“It’s you!” I yell, pointing to the man in front of me. “You’re the cat, you’re the one following me!”

“Huh?” The guy frowns. “Gosh, you better come with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” I step away from him.

“You don’t remember me?” He sighs. “I’m the one who saved you.”

Then I stop. Once he mentions that, my mind goes back to the day I was hit by that car. Yeah, I remember someone like him coming to my rescue while I was bleeding on the ground. Oh.

And now looking, he was wearing a scrub. Oh.

“You’re the doctor?”

“I’m the nurse who unfortunately was passing right in the moment your accident occurred.” He sighs again. “Can you please come with me now and stop making a scene here?”

Somehow things start making some kind of sense. Maybe my brain remembered him but associated him to the wrong thing, and the cat became him. Yeah, that could make some kind of sense.

I follow him to a room and he tells me to sit on a stretcher. “I’m going to get your blood pressure while the doctor doesn't come and you can tell me what’s going on.” He grabs what he needed and puts in my arm. “So?”

“I, uh…” It was kind of awkward to say it now that I almost figured it. “I started having some hallucinations after the accident, like my cat turning into a human…”

“Hm.” He nods. “And apparently I was the human?”

“Uh… Yeah.” I blush awkwardly.

“I thought you’d remember me, since you kept talking to me while I rescued you.” He mumbles.

“Really?” I frown. “I don’t remember any of that… and neither much of you, to be honest.”

“That’s disappointing. But at least it explains why you…” He pauses midway his words and looks to me. “Nevermind.”

“No, say it.” I press. “Did I say anything weird?”

“A bunch, actually.” He breaks our eye contact and turns his attention back to my arm.

“Like what?”

“I’d rather not mention.”

Then someone opens the door, and it was the same doctor from last time. “Hey, baby boy!”

“I should be going now.” The nurse leaves my arm and walks to the doctor, handing her his clipboard.

“Wait…” I call, and he turns back to me. “You…”

“Check the pockets of the pants you were wearing that day.” He mumbles before exchanging an awkward glance with the doctor and leaving.

~*~

After a zillion of exams and two prescriptions, I get a ride from Mikasa and head back to my apartment with only one thing in my mind. First thing I do when I get there is searching my wardrobe for the pants I was wearing on that day… and it wasn't a hard task, since they were the dirtiest on the pile of clothes.

I search the back pockets, then the front ones, and finally find a piece of paper.

_5552394 – Levi_

Oh. I quickly grab my phone and call the number on the paper.

 _“Hello?”_ I hear his deep and velvet-like voice through the device.

“Oh, hey.” I mumble awkwardly. “It’s the guy from—“

 _“Yeah, I recognized your voice.”_ He cuts me. _“At least you remembered checking your pocket.”_

“Yeah…” I chuckle. “But, uh… Why do I have your number? I-I mean… not that it is a bad thing…”

 _“Gosh, I thought that finding it would refresh your mind.”_ He tsks, sounding amused. _“You told me so much crap that made me give it to you, you know. And that’s not something I give easily like that.”_

“Oh, really?” I blush. Gosh, why did I have to lose my memory like that? “What did I tell you?”

_“I’m not telling you.”_

“Aw, come on…” I moan, chuckling again. “If you don’t tell me, how will I remember?”

_“Hopefully you’re the one who’s gonna say it all again to me again, remembering or not.”_

I’m generally slow with flirts like that, but I manage to get it. “Oh, then I need to see you again to, uh, see if it brings back my lost memories…”

_“Breakfast tomorrow?”_

Hopefully I would remember it as soon as possible.

~*~ 

I change Levi’s (the cat) name two days later, since the cat didn't look like a Levi to me anymore. Two weeks later, Levi (the human) meets the cat, and the two get easily along together. And two hours after they meet, I ask Levi to date me and he says yes.

I don't really remember what I told him while I was hallucinating from my head injury, but since our first date I start having a clue about it. Maybe it was something about his beautiful eyes, or maybe about how he looks like an angel, or it could even be something like I knew he was my soul mate, if I could get that lame.

The only thing I’m sure is that I’d be hit by a car a million times if that meant I’d be rescued by him later.

 

**END**

 


End file.
